His Best Girlfriend
by BookWormX0X0
Summary: This is a Jiley story, Jake and Miley are very much in love, but can a girl named Alison change that? It's now completed and there are two sex scenes. The review is pure crap, so please just check out the story! NOW COMPLETED! Thanks, Emily
1. Summer: Fun while it Lasts

Miley sat at Rico's Surf Shop with here best friends, Lilly Truscott & Oliver Oken. She was absentmindedly sipping her Strawberry-Banana Blast when she noticed a certain blond-haired cute boy sitting with his feet engulfed in the crashing waves. She quickly excused herself and walked up behind her boyfriend, Jake Ryan. She covered his eyes with her hands and asked, "guess who?"  
"I don't know by their voice, but I know how to find out." Jake replied slyly. He turned around and kissed Miley on the mouth. It was short but sweet, and when they broke away, he opened his eyes and said, "I know…its Miley!" She laughed. "Nice act smarty', wanna' smoothie?" He nodded and he wrapped his arm around her waist and they sat down with Lilly and Oliver, splashed, and swam all day long in the cool summer waters. _It's our first day of summer vacation, _though Miley dreamily, _and what better way to spend it?_

She was broken out of her trance when Jake picked her up and threw her into the ocean.

"Leslie Jacob Ryan" she fumed she turned to Lilly & Oliver, nodded once and then all three of them marched forward, and with much struggle, half carried, and half dragged Jake into the waiting cerulean waters, giggling like mad. Jake got up, shook the water from his hair like a dog, and stared. Miley was wearing a neon green string bikini that barely covered her body. The bottoms hung loose and the force of the water had brought them down. He felt himself thinking naughty thoughts and mentally slapped himself. He stopped mid-slap though, when she bent over, and her bikini top fell forward. She looked up and noticed him staring. She giggled flirtatiously and winked at him. He laughed and watched curiously as she disappeared under water. A couple seconds later he felt her sharp nails dragging him under the sandy water. He was pulled out far enough where neither of them could stand, and let us just say they didn't come up for a little while. (Author winks at u, ;P)

That night Miley and Lilly had a sleepover. They stayed up until midnight doing each other's hair, giving makeovers, painting their nails, and most importantly…talking about boys!!! They had so much fun that night! When Miley closed her eyes that night she sighed happily, silently wishing that the rest of the summer would be as carefree as that simple day.

Far off at his house Jake sighed unhappily. His parents had just given him unfortunate news. How could he cope with it? More importantly…how would he tell Miley?


	2. Bad News

"_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy…"_

Miley was rudely woken up by the sound of her "Miley" phone. She looked next to her and Lilly kicked her on the leg and slammed her pillow over her ears. Miley groaned and picked the ringing cell off of the nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miles, it's me, Jake."

"Jake!!!! You know I can't wake up until 10 o' clock! And guess what? It's only nine!"

"Oh, sorry go back to bed. I'll call you later ok?"

"Ok love you!"

"Love you too, Miley. Bye!"

"Bye." Miley groggily returned and then went back to sleep.

Two hours later Miley again woke up, feeling much more refreshed. She looked next to her and saw Lilly stirring. She sat up and asked, "What time is it?" "11 o' clock." Miley replied. Lilly smiled and got up to go to brush her teeth. Miley followed but went to the bathroom. The two girls were comfortable with each other being naked. They had been bff's since they were 10 and they really didn't care. "Wanna' take a shower?" asked Miley. "Sure." The two girls took off their clothes and jumped into Miley's huge shower. They moaned at the pleasure of the hot water running into the water and Lilly jokingly stroked the poodle-shaped birthmark on her butt, and Miley laughed and stroked it too.

The two girls were in their bikinis with Oliver at the beach laughing and playing in the water. Jake saw Miley playing in the water with Lilly and Oliver. He knew that he would never really fit in with the three-some and turned to walk away. Jake stopped when he noticed Miley turning her head his way. He caught her eye and all of his jealousy was washed away when he saw her smile instantly light up. She ran out of the water and ran to him. He hugged her back and didn't even care that she got him wet. She took off his shirt and dragged him in the water.

After about an hour Jake got out of the water and gestured for Miley to follow him. He took a towel and wrapped it around both of them. Miley cuddled up to him, wrapping her legs around his and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Miley. Listen I…um."

"come on Jake, you know you can tell me."

"Well I'm leaving."

"What! Why the hell would you decide to break up with me _after_ we started cuddling! And I—" Miley stopped and burst into tears.

"No Miley. Miley? MILEY!" Jake shouted to get her attention.  
"What!"

"I'm not breaking up with you. I have to go shoot the ending of the movie I'm working on. This is bad news because I can't spend the first two weeks of summer with you. Or our 1 month anniversary."

Miley stopped crying and looked up. Ohhhhh! I thought you were leaving me forever." Her voice got smaller. "But I can spend my first two weeks of summer with Lilly and Oliver, and for our one month anniversary I can have a romantic dinner…alone." Unwanted tears leaked out of Miley's eyes and Jake's heart broke in two.

"Miles let me make it up to you. I have a premiere the night I get back and I will only take the love of my life ok?"

"Ok. When do you leave?"

"Um well…"Jake had been dreading that question "In 2 hours."

"Well then, let's make the best of it!" Miley said brightly

It was only noon so they had some time before Jake left for the airport and Miley laughed and dragged him back to the beach where they could have some real fun. It was a school day for most everyone at the beach so only the four were there. Miley and Jake rented a float and prepared to let the seductive fun begin! Jake was once again dragged under the water. But this time, he was waiting for it.

_Scene underwater: If you are not 13 close your eyes This is rated T for a reason_

_(during the scene they come up for breaths of water peoples, they are not mermaids!)_

_Jake grabbed Miley's top and pulled it over her head. When his job was done he turned, liking what he saw. He began to caress her breasts, biting gently on her nipple feeling it erect at his touch. He then decided to work his way down. Licking her belly she moaned, a few bubbles escaping her mouth. He pulled down her bottoms adding them to her top her entire bathing suit now piled on the float. She was now entirely naked, and all his. He bent his head down and teasing Miley, licked and kissed the space of her thigh, right before her…"sensitive part" Miley touched his shoulder and pouted sexually begging him to travel there. He smiled and moved his tongue, just over her pussy. Miley tapped him yet again and finally he consented. The tip of his tongue ventured down into the wanted and Miley screamed, well as far as screaming goes underwater. He pushed her down onto the ocean floor. (They weren't that deep.). And licked every part of her body. With his tongue, his mouth, she was his toy, his cuddly stuffed bear, she was his. _


	3. Saying Goodbye! :

A/N: Well hello, un-reviewing people!!!! Unless I get AT LEAST 5 more reviews from ya'll I'm going to have to delete this story. So many of you add me to your "authors alert", and "favorite authors", yet all I get are 2 reviews. (But to the reviewers, **GottaBeMoreToLife** & **malfoysgirl101** I thank you for your support!).

This next chapter may be my last so…plz R&R!!!! (For those of you who do not know what R&R means it means "read and review" so exactly, plz do! Hey, that rhymed!!!). I'm even letting you give me…yes small flames…geez what kind of bribing do you people want from me!!!! I've read Jileys with 225 reviews and, like,…ok here it comes…714!!!! Ok please show me the love. For the last part of chap. 2 I hope you don't mind if it was kind of over the top, I'm new to fanfic, and also those kind of scenes so be forgiving! Well I've wasted enough of your time so

Luvs, (perhaps not 4 long :P!!!!!)

BookWormX0X0

Disclaimer: For all 3 chapters I do not own Hannah Montana…or Cody Linley…or, Miley Cyrus so deal w/ it!

MILEY POV:

Jake turned to me for one more time before he left for the next 2 weeks, and misses our anniversary. I couldn't stop the tears from leaking out of my eyes and before I could wipe them away, Jake enveloped me in a hug, and I started sobbing uncontrollably. I wanted him to be there with me and we couldn't even spend our 2 month anniversary together!!!! That would've be the ideal moment for _What Hurts the Most_ by Headley (SP?) to come on. But that was no laughing matter.

"Flight 370 to New York, all passengers must now please board the aircraft." Some speaker girl's voice came on the intercom-thingy and it was time for him to leave me.

"I'll always love you, and I'll be back before you know it. Don't forget, only the absolute love of my life, now and forever will go to the premiere." Jake whispered words of comfort.

"Ok Jake, I love you too."

He turned around and walked away, leaving me standing in the middle of a huge airport with no shoulder to cry on. I called a cab and let silent tears of sadness roll down my cheeks as I watched an airplane soar into the sky. (A/N: Very dramatic eh? You like? I like…yay:P!!!)

When I got home my face was streaked with tears. "What's wrong, Bud?" my Dad asked as I got home. I ran past him up to my room. When I got there I slammed the door shut, and collapsed onto my bed, sobbing. When I had started crying after Jake gave me the news, I had thought that it was just my period—well hormones acting up, but now I realized what was wrong. Jake never specified who he would take to the premiere. He just said, "the love of his life." When he was there he would probably get hooked up with some stuck-up bitch, and forget all about her. Miley then started crying harder. She cried and cried, until she fell into a fitful, restless sleep.

The next morning, at about 3 am, there was a knock on her door. It was Lilly.

LILLY POV:

When I called at 2 yesterday, Mr. Stewart said that she had cried herself to sleep, so my guess was she'd be up at 2 am. When I walked in the room I almost cried myself. Miley was curled up in the corner of her bed, still sobbing. Her face was explicably red and splotchy, and her body was wracked with sobs. Across the room lay a broken photo of her and Jake, the glass shattered all across the floor. I swept up the glass, then ran to Miley enveloping her in my arms. She still wept and I cursed Jake Ryan for leaving her in such a state.

A/N: Ok I know this sounds like a Liley, with the stroking of the poodle birthmark, and the sobbing in the arms, but they're just best friends, and Lilly's looking out 4 her. I'm thinking about editing it and making it longer, but, who knows. WARNING! the next chapter is going to be really short because, well, just bcuz. OMG! Ur reviews r awesome, plz keep'em coming!!!

Luvs,

BookWormX0X0


	4. Keep Holding On

**Author's Note: Ok. Thanx 4 all of ur reviews!!!! I feel so luved by u ppl. Ok this chapter is going to be sooo short. Like literally, 3 sentences. So, the next chapter after is going to be much longer than all of my previous chapters. I promise!!! Wait! I just changed my mind! This is going 2 b looooong ok??? Sry it's taken so long 4 me 2 update! Hectic life, get used 2 it!**

**Luvs,**

**Moi (that means I'm 2 lazy 2 actually write my name!)**

Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana, I wouldn't be here. Get alife, ppls!

Miley's POV

Two weeks passed quickly by, and before I knew it, it was time for Jake to come home. I was so happy. Last night was our 2-month anniversary, and I curled up into bed crying my heart out, finishing the rest of my tears.

The next morning I jumped out of bed, and spent nearly an hour getting ready. After looking at all of my clothes I finally decided on a figure-hugging, black, spaghetti-strap dress shirt over dark skinny jeans, and black strappy heels. I then curled the ends of my hair, put on some eyeliner, mascara, and light blue eye shadow, and then some light, sparkly, pink lip gloss. For a finishing touch, I put on the 24-carat gold heart necklace that Jake gave me. Engraved on the top was Jake loves Miley in beautiful cursive. It was still only five-thirty in the morning. I ran downstairs and ate Dad's famous buttermilk pancakes with a thermos of cold chocolate, (A/N weird huh? Well I like it that way:P !)

Jake's flight came in at six and I knew he wasn't expecting me to be there. We got at the airport at about 5:45 and I picked up a magazine while I was waiting. It featured Jake Ryan. Just as I flipped to the page, flight number 370 landed. I jumped up and down with excitement. _That was Jake's flight!!!!_ I dropped the magazine and ran to the terminal (A/N is that correct????). I was ten feet away when Jake came into view. I ran full speed and jumped into his arms, almost knocking him over, laughing joyfully.

"Miley! I've missed you so much!" Jake said excitedly.

"Me too." And my voice cracked as I was cruelly reminded of my unhappiness the last few weeks. Jake seemed to sense my sadness because he tightened his grip around me protectively.

"Miley…Miley I'm so sorry that I left you. I…" Jake had nothing to say. He just buried his face in my hair and I breathed in his scent. I let one tear out, followed by another, and then another, and so forth. Jake wiped all of my tears away. By just doing that he told me he loved me in a thousand different ways. We went outside and drove back to Malibu in his limo. When we neared my house Jake spoke up. "Excuse me, could we actually just go to the beach please?" Jake asked the driver. It was the first time he had spoken the entire drive back. The driver turned the car around and started the drive to the beach. When we got there we were the only people at the beach. Suddenly rain started to pour. It soaked my clothes and left makeup running down my face. Jake stood still and I stood still, and for a moment the world stopped. The only sound was the soft pitter-patter of rain as it came down upon my head. I fell back onto the sand, stunned. I looked up and saw a gray sky. Lightening flashed and the heavens were crying. I started to dance. I didn't care if I danced alone, I felt such an overwhelming sense of euphoria, and adrenaline fell from the sky. My mom and I used to dance in the rain when I was little and she said that whenever there was rain, as a little girl, she would dance, and she told me that I would dance too, even if I danced alone. I ran down to the water and dove in, the water swallowing my body and my heart. When I surfaced I saw Jake standing alone. I grabbed him and danced with him. I sat down finally so happy and yet so calm. That was what I did with my mom, and I knew, that somewhere up in the sky, she was dancing with me, even if we were dancing alone. I walked over to Jake and sat down next to him, my head leaning against his chest.

"Jake, tonight's your premiere, isn't it?" I asked him casually

"Yeah, sure, of course." ('Member from Achy Jakey Heart???)

"Jake, we _are_ going together…right?"

"Miley, well, it's just that, I'm kind of going with my co-star, Alison (4 u, my dear!).

"What? Jake you idiot! How could you do this to me? I waited for you! I waited for you, Jake! I let you miss our two-month anniversary to go be crappy in New York, and you said…ugh, _I waited for you!_" a strangled cry came out of my mouth, I pushed Jake away from me and ran. Away from Jake, the heavens, I ran from everything. I heard footsteps behind me and I silently prayed to my mom and I told her that I had to let go, to let go of everything I knew, because I just couldn't hold on.

JAKE'S POV:

I watched Miley run away, sobbing. Shit, how could I have done that to her? I started running after her, calling her name as we ran along the shoreline stumbling in the rain.

I personally didn't understand why she was so upset, then again I had told her that I would go with her and, well, I don't know, it was somewhat…_mean_. I kept on running, hours passed, or maybe I was just losing track of time. Miley never seemed to tire, then again, she had like a 20 minute head start, I could barely see her, but I slowly got closer as she began to tire. Finally, she collapsed on the ground. Breathing heavily, her body still shaking with emotion and wracked with sobs. I touched her on the shoulder as she stood up, and she turned. Rage burned in her face, but I knew her better, I saw that sadness and despair reflected in her eyes. I moved towards her and she lashed out. I felt a force hit my stomach and I doubled up in pain, Miley's fist had connected with me, and it did not feel so good. I saw regret and guilt flash in her eyes but the consuming sadness and anger returned.

"Miley, I'm so sorry." I whispered sorrowfully.

"You're sorry? I just…" Miley started tearfully, "I just wish you knew, Jake. Sorry isn't the half of it. You don't know what sorry means to me anymore, Jake. It means I love you, and we both know that can't be true. I'm sorry, and this time it means I can't understand, but I have to accept it, and that is something I will fight every inch of the way. So listen, _I'm_ sorry." Miley's voice had no love in it, just coldness and harshness. She turned and walked back up leaving me devastated. Halfway up the mound of sand she turned and walked back to me, something in her hand. Wordlessly she curled my fingers around it, letting a droplet of wetness—her tears fall onto my hand. She walked away, and I knew it was the last time I would see her. I unfurled my left hand and picked up the treasure she had returned to me. In my palm lay a small 24-carat gold necklace, and on it were the words: _Jake loves Miley_. I sighed, if only something this beautiful could remain this meaningless, but if only will never compare to I'm sorry, and that's all I wanted to say to Miley, but I couldn't, and the locket made sure of it.

A/N: So, do you like it??? I personally think it's awesome, but then again it is my story so…obviously!

Luvs,

moi

Push the button, u know u want 2!


	5. I know, I hate AN's 2 But u must read!

**WAIT!!! BEFORE YOU GO BACK TO THE "HANNAH MONTANA FANFICTION ARCHIVE" PLEASE READ THIS!!!! IT IS ABSOLUTELY CRUCIAL TOWARDS THIS STORY!!!!!! I'M NOT KIDDING!!!! PLEASE, I NEED SOMEBODY TO READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: I'm SO sorry to have to do this to you guys! But I have no idea what to write. I wrote a chapter six, which was six pages long, but it got deleted during an unfortunate computer malfunction…********. So please review HBG, or PM me with your ideas. I have a poll below indicating which couples you think my story should have. Note: Lilly and Oliver and Jackson and Robbie Ray won't be mentioned that much but I'm going to have a little bit of romance! P.S.- I HATE LAKE!!!! Sorry, but that won't be an option! **_**My**_** main two options will be Niley and Jiley but because of popular demand I will put Moliver too. Please REVIEW (not PM because it's harder to keep track of plz!) with your selection of a, b, or c for each character. And if possible, please give me an idea of how I should either convert the relationships or introduce them (e.g. Lilly and O**

**COUPLES BASED AROUND MILEY STEWART:**

**a). Niley-Nick and Miley (if you read, or have read some of my previous stories you know that this is my favorite couple!)**

**b). Jiley-Jake and Miley (used to be my obsession, but it gradually faded…about three-two weeks ago. lol.)**

**c). Moliver-Oliver and Miley (I'm not too pleased with this couple, but it could work…)**

**COUPLES BASED AROUND LILLY TRUSCOTT:**

**a). Loliver-Lilly and Oliver (this is a really cute couple. They are perfect for each other!)**

**b). Lackson-Lilly and Jackson (again, not too please with this one, but it could work…)**

**c). LillyOC- Lilly and OC (If I did Joliver)**

**COUPLES BASED AROUND OLIVER OKEN:**

**a). Loliver-Lilly and Oliver (this could work. They are really cute together.)**

**b). Joliver-Jackson and Oliver (okay call me crazy, but I would prefer doing a gay scene. Okay now you are probably at the edge of suing me and then killing me in the shower like that creepishly freakish movie **_**Psycho**_**. But I would have fun exploring this. And I could definitely have some…scenes. Which could lead somewhere. Come on…PLZ vote for this?!) **

**c). Roliver-Rico and Oliver (okay, I don't wanna' do this couple. But my friend Tory suggested it. So…)**

**Once again, you guys I apologize profusely. Please respond by reviewing your ideas and preferences. **

**Review EX:**

**Miley: a- you could incorporate this by blah-blah-blahing (plz don't actually put any of the blahs!)**

**Lilly: c- you could just blah-blah-blah**

**Oliver: b-you could make Jackson wonder about his feelings and tell Oliver and then they shall do VERY naughty things in a closet while Robbie Ray is away for the week on a business trip, and Miley's spending the night at Lilly's. HINT, HINT…**

**Get the biz? Warning: There might be some sex scenes. I won't make it extremely…**_**racy**_**. Probably as sexual as the Jake and Miley underwater scene in my second chapter was. Don't worry all my scenes will be underlined and if they are flashbacks, they will be italicized as well. If you feel that I should change the rating to M, please don't be afraid to let me know. So tell me and I will either up the rating and probably the content now that only sixteen-year-olds and above will be reading it, or I will delete/ take away/remove the content. (Yes I know that my "slashes" (e.g. /) were meaning all the same things but I enjoy having a healthy word choice!). So please review to let me know what you think. **

**All my love forever,**

**Leslie**


	6. A Family

**A/N: Okay, this is pathetic. I hated this ending, but now I really don't enjoy writing Jake and Miley paired together…like, **_**at all**_**. This has a sex scene, hence the rating "M". So this is basically 5 years from now… or when "His Best Girlfriend" takes place. And if you read this and go back to chapter 4 and read the ending and you think that you could write the rest of the story much better than I could (because I think we all now know that I can't), then review and DON'T give me the chapter, just tell me you want to. I'll look at your guys' writing and choose one. You can PM me the chapters and I'll post them and I won't take any credit for the writing, I promise. And for those of you lovely readers of my friend Sarah's story "Medicine: The Kind That's Hard To Swallow", please know she has just finished it and she called me, practically in tears about how she was letting you all down and… well to sum it up she's a pathetic piece of emotional distress. Psst, don't tell her I said that… lol. And last chapter I said my name was Leslie; it's not. My name is actually Emily. I swear! So love ya'! And yes I could have written this chapter longer, but I tend to get extremely impatient. So again, please help me out with this failure of a story! But I do like this last chapter, so please just write between and don't make a last chapter, if you peoples out there wouldn't mind! I'll actually stop my message now! I promise… shutting up. **

**Xx,**

**Emily**

NO POV:

A big house stood on the corner of intersecting streets, right in front of the beach. (**A/N: that was kind of a twisted rhyme and I didn't mean for it to happen and I also didn't like it at all. Yuck!**) It was brightly lit and if one were to look inside they'd see a bunch of people sitting at a big table in a dining room and chatting merrily. At the head of the table was a blond-haired man with kind blue eyes, and a chiseled jaw. On his left was a petite, young woman with equally fierce blue eyes, long curly chocolate hair, and a smile playing on her soft pink lips. Her face was very animated as she spoke to a blonde sitting across from her, and a man with dark brown hair who was obviously the blonde's husband. Moving her left hand rapidly there was a glint of a diamond wedding ring, resting on her fourth finger. She paused and faltered as the man sitting next to her placed a hand on hers. He rubbed it softly and kissed her on the mouth. After a few minutes they pulled away, blushing at the looks of amusement on their friends' faces and the warm, but slightly disgusted looks on the woman's father's and brother's faces. The young woman absentmindedly reached up and fingered a small gold locket that lay on her chest. Even a fool could tell that the two couples at the table were very much in love. As the blonde stood up, it became visible that she had a very large stomach and was clearly expecting a child to "pop" out of her soon. The father and brother excused themselves and, the brother gagging, they left the room. The two couples sat, arm in arm as a silence set over the room. There was a look in their eyes. It was a passion that seemed everlasting. The fair-haired man tenderly brushed his wife's cheek and her eyes were glistening with tears as he told her he loved her. They spilled over and, her face red she made to wipe them away, but her spouse reached out and gathered her in his arms.

The blonde laughed gaily as her husband scooped her up and carried her down to the guestroom, kissing her neck as she wrapped her arms around him. Trying to be discreet the couple had decided to leave the brunette and her husband in the other room. The brown-haired man lay on the bed and his love placed her head on his chest as they leaned in and their lips met.

Back in the dining room the woman began to cry. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed as her mind was filled with poignant memories of how much she wished that her mother would be there. She, too, was carried down into the master bedroom. Her tears had dried and she whispered incoherently into her husband's ear. He nodded and began to kiss her neck. She moaned, not too loudly, for the couple down the hall was fast asleep. She ran her fingers through his hair as he gently pulled her shirt over her body, exposing a light purple bra. She seductively unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the ground as she ran her fingers lightly up and down his torso. He unclipped her bra, revealing her beautiful mounds and her dark nipples. He gathered the left one in his mouth and sucked on it until he felt it harden. He placed his hand on it and moved over to the next one, caressing it as well. The brunette shivered and unzipped her husband's black pants. The man moved down and pulled her skirt off. She lay on the bed breathing heavily. She grabbed the back of his head and they kissed with a lust. Finally, the man ripped off the woman's final undergarment, revealing a dark patch of curls. The woman copied him and his member rubbed up and down her vagina. She bit her lip until it bled as she was teased. Bearing the torture no longer, she almost cried as she begged him to enter her. He obliged and thrust his penis in and out of her. She felt herself climaxing as he thrust one last time into her. She collapsed, shaking on the bed. Five minutes later the man lowered his head and gave her core a long, slow, lick. She shuddered as his right hand kneaded her breast. She grunted as he bit her clitoris and shoved his tongue in, feeling her walls, being inside of her. She felt herself coming and exploded. She let out a scream, hollow and passionate. Her white, sweet, nectar soaked the bed. Never leaving his post, the man kept licking and sucking until it was all gone. The woman lay on the bed, panting as the man gathered her in his arms.

"Jake?" she spoke his name and she involuntarily smiled as she remembered their sexual intercourse.

"Yes, Miley?" he whispered.

"We're a family now. One big happy family." She responded happily. And that statement couldn't be truer. They had fallen in love and had become nothing less than a family. A family that would love and hope until there was nothing left to love.

_Jake and Miley Ryan, _Miley decided she preferred her name that way.


End file.
